Goodnight, My Someone
by EternalRandomChick
Summary: Aerith feels lonely and sings, wishing her mysterious true love goodnight. A certain silver-haired Keyblader overhears her, and Aerith's someone might not be as far away as she thinks. Some content on an FF VII character is entirely made up, since I have not played FF VII or BBS.


**A/N: I was asleep actually, and I dreamed up this story. Now if that isn't THE most retarded thing I've ever said, then I am never going to say a single retarded thing in my life. But, yeah, it's about 1:30 in the morning, and I woke up in the middle of the night to write this. Please note: As I have never played Final Fantasy VII, I know virtually nothing of the characters that are not in the Kingdom Hearts games that I've played, which does not include BBS. So, I know I got Zack's history wrong, don't flame me, please. **

**The song is from Meridith Wilson's play (later movie) The Music Man. I recommend the movie version of this song, which is the same as the title of the story, since the movie version is sung by the amazing Shirley Jones. **

_Italics: _thoughts

_**Bold + Italics:**_singing

* * *

Aerith gazed out upon the town of Radiant Garden and into the beautiful night sky that was currently graced with a single star. A drop rolled down her cheek as she listened to the silence, and she wasn't sure if it was a teardrop, or sweat from the work she had done that day. It had been a long, hard day for the restoration committee, even with the help of the Keyblade wielding trio from Destiny Islands. The good news however, was that the Heartless had really stopped attacking after Xemnas was defeated. But that was only a small relief for the restoration committee, who had their hands full with rebuilding the town and the castle. The castle was the worst; they had nearly lost both Sora and Leon only the day before due to a weak support beam situated above the two. Good thing Sora had sensed the beam and cast a protect spell over both himself and the gunblade wielder.

They had avoided the castle today, since everyone was still shaken from yesterday's near miss… well, almost everyone. Not surprisingly, Leon remained emotionless, unless Rinoa was around. That girl could always find a way to get Leon to reveal how he was really feeling. Aerith remembered when Rinoa had come back two months ago. She had come stumbling in, looking very much worse for the wear, and Leon, Mr. Moody, had rushed forward, scooped her up, and kissed her full on the lips, mindless of her ragged state and the fact that everyone else was watching. When she had called him "Squall," everyone had cringed, knowing how Leon felt about being reminded of when Radiant Garden had fallen to the Darkness, but Leon had actually smiled at Rinoa, and, of course, kissed her again.

But what was surprising about the near miss was that Sora wasn't shaken by the fact that he was almost killed. In fact, he had even come in prepared to go back to the castle. Needless to say, Kairi had shrieked, both in fear and in horror, when he suggested that. For her sake, Sora had immediately decided that going back to the castle was a bad idea, even if he was up for it.

When they had finally called it a day, they had broken off into small groups, actually into pairs. Sora had gone with Kairi, Cloud had gone with Tifa, Rinoa had gone with Leon, Yuffie had forced Cid to allow her to go with him, and Riku had gone off who knew where (_probably to meet some girl he met while we were working_, Aerith thought bitterly), while Aerith herself had simply wandered back to home base. Aerith now surmised that the drop had been a teardrop. She was sad that everyone else had someone and she was all alone, and she had been alone ever since Zack had been taken by the Darkness so many years ago. _If only he was here right now_, she thought. _I miss you_.

She looked back out at the evening star, wondering if her true love, if she had one, was out there somewhere. _The stars are seen by everyone, are they not?_ Aerith realized. _All the worlds share the same sky. That means that this star is visible by everyone in the universe. Well, at least I can wish my true love goodnight, whoever he may be._ She began to sing her feelings, pouring her heart out.

_**Goodnight, My Someone**_

_**Goodnight, my love.**_

_**Sleep tight, my someone**_

_**Sleep tight, my love.**_

_**Our star is shining its brightest light**_

_**For goodnight, my love, for goodnight.**_

_**Sweet dreams be yours, dear, if dreams there be.**_

_**Sweet dreams to carry you close to me.**_

_**I wish they may, and I wish they might, **_

_**Now goodnight, my someone, good night.**_

_**True love can be whispered from heart to heart**_

_**When lovers are parted, they say.**_

_**But I must depend on a wish and a star,**_

_**As long as my heart doesn't know who you are.**_

_**Sweet dreams be yours, dear, if dreams there be.**_

_**Sweet dreams to carry you close to me.**_

_**I wish they may, and I wish they might,**_

_**Now goodnight, my someone, goodnight.**_

_**Goodnight.**_

_**Goodnight.**_

Aerith felt slightly better when her song was done, but then she also got the feeling that she was no longer alone. She turned around, and, sure enough, she had had an audience to her song. Riku stood in the doorway, silently watching her.

_Oh, please tell me he hasn't been standing there the whole time!_ Aerith tried to keep her cool, even though she was on the verge of a panic attack. "I thought you were in town," she said lamely. Mentally, she slapped herself for saying something so moronic.

Riku didn't seem to mind, however, in fact, Aerith was treated to a very rare sight: Riku actually seemed uncomfortable! And was that a blush she saw creeping up his cheeks? "I walked around, yes, but I didn't stay long. When I came back here, I heard singing and I thought it absolutely breathtaking, so I decided that I had to find out who was singing." Aerith blushed heavily at his compliment, but he wasn't finished. "So you're alone too, huh?"

"Well, I wasn't always alone." Aerith admitted. "But you probably don't want to hear about my previous sweethearts."

"I don't really have anything else to do." Riku told her. "Besides, I'm trying to avoid being alone as much as I can. When I'm alone, I start thinking about the time I spent in Darkness, and those are depressing thoughts. Anything you want to talk about, feel free to share." After a pause, he added, "… even if it's about all the previous guys you had a crush on."

Aerith couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her at that last comment. "His name was Zack." She began. "He was a fine warrior, even though he never really was a hero. Cloud was the one he kept looking up to. But he was the one for me. At least, he was until the Heartless came."

"What happened?" Riku asked, and Aerith was startled to hear the genuine concern in his voice.

"He lost to the Heartless. They took his heart and turned him into one of them. Leon was forced to destroy him." Aerith turned away, ashamed of the tears that were stinging her eyes. She was also afraid that Riku would think that she was weak, if she was so willing to cry in front of people. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand gently rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry that that happened to you, Aerith." Riku said, with utmost sincerity. "Maybe… you and I should stick together. Both of us have seen firsthand how truly horrible the Darkness can be, so perhaps we should allow the Light to heal us both."

"You'd do that?" Aerith asked, incredulous. "You'd be willing to stick around boring old me?"

Riku smirked, but it wasn't his cold smirk, no, this smirk had a small amount of laughter in it. "Aerith you are not boring." He placed his arm around Aerith's waist, and she allowed him to draw her closer. For a while, Riku looked as though he was contemplating something, and then he leaned down and tentatively placed his lips on Aerith's.

At first Aerith was shocked that someone as moody as Riku (who even competed with Leon and Cloud for moodiness!) would kiss anybody, much less that the lucky girl would be her, but soon her feelings overpowered her.

They broke apart when voices reached them from downstairs. "I'd better go." Riku said, though Aerith could tell he was unwilling to depart. "I want to go tease Sora and Kairi." He and Aerith giggled conspiratorially before he gently kissed her hand and, with a final, "Goodnight, Aerith," left.

Aerith brought her hand up to her lips, which were still tingling from Riku's kiss, and she smiled. _Maybe my someone is closer to me than I thought._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading something I just dreamed up (literally).**


End file.
